turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
How Stacker Spirits Raleigh to Liu
Why/How Pentecost, Marshal of Tokyo, is bringing Raleigh, based in Anchorage, to Liu. Pentecost of Tokyo Nicely done! Good job moving Stacker to Tokyo, where he's a little safer, being the hero the city and all, as well as closer to Liu's help. Thank you! Came up with that a while back when we were wondering how Stacker didn't get snapped up for dissection; he was too visible to just 'disappear', especially after he and Mako ended up as a unit, so they stuck him in Tokyo and 'forgot' about him. I remember that conversation, but I thought the Marshal-ship switch was new? It's old in my head XD The Plan Why/How Pentecost, Marshal of Tokyo, is bringing Raleigh, based in Anchorage, to Liu, in Hong Kong: * Tendo and Stacker meet in Anchorage while Stacker's at the Academy (or even in SanFran when Stacker's packing up Luna's stuff). They keep in touch. * Knifehead happens and Raleigh goes solo; Tendo, the main cog in the gossip mill, has heard 'things' and calls Stacker to pull some strings. * Strings are pulled; a still-in-shock Raleigh's shipped to Tokyo and then Stacker escorts him and a puppy for a friend to mainland China. And Stacker misses Scott because his connect in Sydney is Herc, who's unconscious or otherwise out of it in Medical when Scott's taken. And the other trick with Stacker is how he meets Liu in the first place >__< Fundraising dinner? Random encounter in Hong Kong while it's the only operative Shatterdome? Since the triplets are on the PPDC's radar by 2015 over in ANSK, could it be that Liu tracks down Stacker to get some insight into who these people talking to his cousins are? Stacker's a big-wig and a poster boy almost as soon as the program's announced ... makes Stacker a deal: forget the triplets exist and I'll owe you a favor? Liu and Stacker Stacker & Liu: Random encounter in Hong Kong while it's the only operative Shatterdome? That is giving me ideas. Liu deliberately seeks out Stacker 'cause of his (sealed) criminal record (that "them against us" mentality"). In return, when Onibaba goes down, Liu 'encourages' his promotion, keeps the media interested in him, Mako, and Tamsin (and got her into a private hospital). Oooo. I like that idea for introducing Liu to Stacker and for Stacker's promotion at Tokyo (which, again, makes more sense than Anchorage.) Excellent. He may simply recruit Stacker to leave a door unlocked. He could get in easily enough on his own, but by recruiting Stacker he may inspire him to... be aware that his PPDC superiors are not like his at the RAF. Nice and subtle. I like it. Awwesome. Solo-Why Aren't They Dead Raleigh Raleigh could make a break for it after Knifehead- Hop on a fishing boat, get lost somewhere in the Russian tundra... Maybe that's /exactly where Raleigh is, seeing as we don't have a Wall to send him to in this world. If we stick Raleigh in the middle of nowhere in Russia, how do we find him again for Pitfall? Does Stacker send out a general call for help (after Knifehead) and Liu spirits him away? Well, if Stacker knows Hannibal well enough to be striking deals, he apparently has some connections to the underworld and thus Liu. Maybe he just asks directly (or indirectly through Hannibal) and Raleigh rides out the next few years in anonymity somewhere, maybe teaching combat skills to Liu's enforcers so he stays in shape. Good point, this is 2020 (I got stuck in 2016 (when he's still a lowly lieutenant) for a second there). Raleigh's probably training /with them, though (I expect three of them are three very bored triplets). Heh. Definitely training with three very bored triplets. And now Stacker's got a permanent ace in the hole. The pitch for Pitfall will certainly be different. "I'm calling in that favor where I saved you from vivisection, Mister Becket." Stacker Why the PTBs didn't pull Stacker apart, too? Maybe they thought Stacker was too valuable as a commander/leader type to risk his brain? Maybe the vascular deterioration has messed him up enough the evil scientists don't think they'll be able to get results from testing him? What if they were going to pick apart Stacker but he went and adopted Mako with Tamsin? So they were going to dissect Stacker but he became too high-profile to disappear so they stuck him in charge of Tokyo and tried to forget about him. That seems like a good explanation of how Stacker would survive. And does /that add a dark side to his adoption of Mako! Did he do it just to protect his ass? Does he really love her as a person or is just just a human shield and a potential weapon? Dun dun dun! There's something in there about 'Did Stacker even adopt Mako?' because they appear at all the same events, Japan's anxious to keep their little star with their saviour, they're always together but it not being official isn't congruent with Stacker trying to stay alive. In any event, yes! Dark side! He comes to care for her, obviously, or she'd be in Jaeger already instead of leading GD's restoration. Oooo. That's a good thought. That can always just be a rumor circulating. Yay for good thoughts! (I'm very glad there was actually something good in there!) * DriftSci * Wei triplets (mention) * ANSK events * Team Coyote Tango (meta) * Knifehead * Jaeger Restoration Project * GD series (mention) * PPDC sees Rangers as expendable * Tag for how the PPDC does away with problems * Pentecost-Mori-Sevier family * Tag for the PPDC fearing their dismantling * Tag for the PPDC fearing people will talk * Tag for DriftSci's drive for progress * Wall of Life * ANSK & Turtles contrasts * Jackson (mention) * Pietr * Logan (mention) * Scott * Herc * Chuck (mention) Category:Meta Pages Category:Hannibal (mention) Category:Wei triplets (mention) Category:ANSK conversations Category:Sevier (mention) Category:Mako (mention) Category:Pentecost Category:Pentecost (meta) Category:Tag for the PPDC's lack of ethics Category:Pentecost-Mori-Sevier family Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:ANSK events Category:Knifehead Category:Jaeger Restoration Project Category:PPDC sees Rangers as expendable Category:Tag for the PPDC fearing people will talk Category:Tag for the PPDC fearing their dismantling Category:GD series (mention) Category:Team Coyote Tango (mention) Category:Raleigh Category:Raleigh (meta)